Don't Push Me
by lovey-teti
Summary: Power... How it turn our heads. But can love overcome it? Two gangs fighting for all. I wonder which gang is more powerful with the power of cards made by Clow Reed...? SS all the way!
1. Chapter 1 Blood Power

First fic ever so please give me alot of tips you can share!! Enjoy

Okie, just some things to remember:

"blah"-talking

'blah' –thinking

(blah) –author's note

**Chapter 1: Power-Blood**

_Knock, knock_

"Sakura honey, you need to get up." said a voice behind a door.

The door opened and there stood a middle aged woman around her 30's with long black hair.

"Sakura time for school!" said the woman to her daughter.

Sakura, as her mother called her rose up from bed like a zombie. It was 7:00 a.m., too early for Sakura to wake up, but had no choice.

Sakura Mejantai,(I know, weird last name, made it up) a 15 year old girl with honey brown hair almost touching her shoulders, and with those bright green eyes that nobody missed. She was pretty, popular, rich, and smart on most subjects. Every guy wanted to date her, every girl wanted to be her. What else can you say about her? Except that Sakura wasn't your average teenager, she had a different blood in her. Power blood.

**:-:-:At School:-:-:**

"Hey Sakura!" said a girl with long dark hair with purple streaks.

"Hey Tomoyo." said Sakura to her best friend.

Running towards them was a girl with long red hair in a ponytail yelling "Hey guys!"

"Hi Amber!" said Sakura.

Amber was another friend of Sakura and Tomoyo. They met her at the beginning of high school and the trio went along great. The three friends stood chatting away at the gate of their high school, Brantley High.

Brantley High was a private high school that only 'special' children can attend. Not that kind of special, but a high school full of magic! You see Sakura and her friends and every student who attends Brantley High has magical powers from the very cards made by Clow Reed. Every student had 2 kinds of powers from the deck of 52 magical powers and can use their powers without the need of the card. (confusing?) But somehow Sakura seem to have more then 2 powers. She was the most powerful student in Brantley High, but there is another who was equal to her powers too....

"Yo Li!" yelled a boy with a skateboard in his hands to his friend.

"Hey Andy." said the friend, Li.

Li Shaolan, a 15 year old boy with messy darkish brown hair, was tall, and had a handsome face. (Think a little of Sakura's older brother Touya but a bit younger ) Li was powerful too. He was the only one who was an equal match to Sakura since he too had more then 2 powers. He was also rich, popular, and anyone who wanted to mess with him was asking for a death wish.

Andy was a friend of Li ever since he moved in Li's street last summer. Andy was cute in a boyish/skaterboy way. He had brown hair and always had his skateboard with him.

"Hey guys." said a boy coming up to them.

"Sup Eriol" said Andy.

Eriol was another friend of theirs and also a cousin of Li. He was good looking also, in a mysterious way, and he has purplish hair with bangs going down to his glasses.

The trio was a gang called Nobody's Order or for short N.O. Ever since they proved they were tough by picking on students, pulling pranks, skipping school, and showing that they just didn't care whatever punishment they got, people and teachers just left them alone. The school couldn't even kick them out since Brantley High was the only magical high school.

"So what classes do you have this morning?" asked Eriol while walking to his locker.

"Ugh, I have fire class, you?" groaned Andy. "You guys just wanna skip??"

Every student had 2 classes on learning of their power. Other then those 2 power classes the rest had learning about math, socials, and so on.

"Nah, I'm too tired to do anything today so might as well sleep in class." said Li.  
_  
BRINNNNNNGGGGG _

"Sakura, Amber! Meet you at Doodle'z Café at lunch!" said Tomoyo while running to her class. Doodle'z Café was a hangout/lunch-in/music shop that was a popular hangout to Brantley's students.

"Sounds great!"

"Meet you there!"

**-==-Doodle'z Cafe-==-**

"Soooo, how was class??" asked Tomoyo sipping her coffee.

"I hate my powers!" yelled Amber. "It's making me sweat everyday!!"

"But Amber, you should be proud to have sword and fight as your powers! I wish I had sword." said Sakura.

"Sakura, why on earth would you want another magical power?! You have, what, 5 powers already!"

"I'm just saying sword is a good power and I don't know how many powers I have... it's all hidden in me it seems... Some new power keeps turning up which just means for me more classes to attend to!"

"Look at the bright side, your powerful, so N.O won't bother us!" said Tomoyo. _Sakura fell anime style "_Ever since they found out you too had more then 2 powers like Li, they left us alone!"

Amber looking through a newspaper with her black coffee suddenly cried out "OMIGOSH! It's Thursday already!!!"

Tomoyo now used to Amber's sudden cries said camly "So......"

"So?!! Battle Range is on this Saturday!!" cried Amber. "I can't wait to compete Robyn! She's gonna get a good taste of my dirt! I need to start training right away!"

Battle Range was a friendly competition battling power to power to see who was the strongest. (Kind of like pokemon battles ")

"Robin? Robin in our science class? She's nice, why would you want to beat her up?"

"Nooo! Robyn with the power of sword and earthy... That witch, she thinks she can get away..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well after school yesterday, I stayed behind to use the gym with sword since I just discovered I had sword and wanted to try it out. I tried to summon sword and it wouldn't work! At that moment Robyn and her friends were there at the gym the whole time and was laughing at me!"

"And.....?"

"And what? She laughed at me. Robyn thinks she's the only who could master sword... thinking she's the only one who can control it... She's soooo going to get it at the Battle Range.... Hey! Let's skip the rest of school and train for battle range!"

"Great idea!! We'll just watch you cause your only joining and I don't want to attend math today anyways..." said Sakura rising up from her table.

Tomoyo who didn't want to go to school alone just shrugged.

**-==-Outside of Doodle'z Café-==-**

"Hey look Li. It's them..." said Andy

N.O was going to get something to eat at Doodle'z café but then stopped when they saw Sakura and her friends walking towards them.

Sakura looked up and saw N.O. 'Damn it's them... Look at them, always thinking they're the touch guys around here... beating people up...'

'It's her and her friends' thought Li, then a mischief grin appeared. "Let's have some little fun shall we? It's been a long time we pulled a prank on them." whispered Li to Eriol and Andy who were nodding.

Both groups passed each other like the other one didn't exist, but then suddenly Li turned around "Now!!"

Andy turning around having a fire ball in his hands and threw it at Sakura missing her but landed beside her and the fire spread around the trio girls like wildfire making them confused, scared and frozen in their spots unable to think of something to do.

Just then Li blasted water from his right hand drowning the fire down but also making Sakura and her friends soak with water from head to toe.

The three boys were roaring from laughter after seeing the faces smeared with makeup and water dripping down from their head.

"LI!!!!!!!!!" cried Sakura.

"What??? I didn't do anything wrong! I was just saving you from the fire..." said Li innocently.

"Sa...Save us?! You did that on purpose!" yelled Amber.

"Sorry I cause the fire..." smirked Andy. "I still don't have full control of my power yet..."

"Look at us!" cried Sakura!

"Calm down... You're just lucky we were here to save you."

"It was you guys who started the fire in the first place!! And I had enough! Ever since we were kids you were always playing pranks on me! Even in my own home" cried Sakura, remembering why in the world did her family, out of all places had to move one house down from Li's. Li visited oftenly saying he was just welcoming them to the street, but leaving traps and pranks as well, which got Sakura most of the time. Thinking of this Sakura got more angry and shouted "I'm calling a match against you this Saturday!!"

"What Battle Range?" asked Li. "Sure, sounds fun! I always did enjoy torturing you and now I could do it without getting in trouble."

"You better be prepared Li! This time I have some new stuff nobody has seen before! So get ready for some butt kicking!" yelled Sakura right at Li's face.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Another Day

Yay chapter 2!! Hope you enjoyed the first one and just to tell you before you get started this chappy is a bit boring

Okie, just some things to remember:

"blah"-talking

'blah' –thinking

(blah) –author's note

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

**:-:-:School:-:-: -Friday-**

"Ok, so," said Sakura to her two friends. "Here's the plan. When bell rings we go in, learn crap, and at lunch we go out and train till night."

"Sakura..." sighed Tomoyo. "Just where are we going to train, and why do all of us need to train? It's just one and one with you and Li."

"Well because... Ummm... See.... I kind of entered you as my second man... I mean woman."

"What?! Why?!!" cried Tomoyo "Why not Amber!! She's a better fighter then me!"

"Because I'm fighting Robyn remember?" replied Amber.

"Please can you be my second woman?? Who knows, you might even enjoy this..." said Sakura.

_Sigh _"Alright then..." said Tomoyo, seeing the pleading look in Sakura's eyes.

"Great!! Thank you Tomoyo!!" yelled Sakura happily. "I promise we'll get our revenge on them after what they did to us!!"

_Giggle _"Yeah, I want to see their faces when we beat the hell out of them!" said Tomoyo.

_BRINNNNGGGGGGGG_

**:-:-:School- class water-:-:-:**

'What did she mean she has some new stuff to show?' thought Li curiously.

_**Flashback**_

"_You better be prepared! This time I have some new stuff nobody has seen before! So get ready for some butt kicking!" yelled Sakura right at Li's face._

_**End**_

'Maybe she was joking around? Yeah... just trying to make me scared... she can't possible be stronger then me...' thought Li, not paying attention to his class. 'But what if she wasn't kidding? What if she does have some new power nobody seen before? No way Li! Don't freak out now. It' not even true I bet... But... I'll just train for this match just in cause...' Ending his thought, Li was determined to make his water power more powerful by actually listening to his teacher.

**-==-Doodle'z Café-==-**

"Ok, so," said Sakura eating her lunch at the same time. "So now, after we eat we're going to penguin park to train till night."

"We got the plan already, Sakura." replied Amber, taking off her headset.

"Yeah well I just want to train without anything going wrong or something." said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, what did you mean by having new stuff? You mean power?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well sort of... I kind of found out something I could do with my powers to make it stronger..." replied Sakura.

"Wait, what powers do you have so far?" asked Amber.

"I have... lets see... arrow, wind, dream, freeze, and fly so far." said Sakura, looking at her fingers.

"Wow! When did you get fly?!"

"Got it bout 2 weeks ago..."

"And you never told us?!"

Sakura shrugged "Well it's just another power... It just makes me sound like I'm bragging or something"

_**Flashback**_

"_That Sakura thinks she's all that just because she has more then 2 powers" said a voice in the girls' washroom. Sakura just stopping opening the door and overheard "Every time she gets a new power she needs to tell the world about it... All she wants attention, what a braggy loser child" After hearing that she opened the door with a bang and froze Robyn, who was the one talking about her, right on the spot._

_**End**_

"Sakura, aren't you a bit scared if Li really is stronger then you?" asked Amber.

"I know no fear." replied Sakura dully.

"What?" asked Amber looking confused.

"Amber... Sakura really isn't afraid of anything really. Not even death" said Tomoyo in a whisper. "Her parents and brother all died one night by a fire when she was really little... Luckily she was at my house when the fire started... She was in deep sorrow and had gotten adopted by her parent's friends. But one day she changed. She changed into someone different. She does stuff that most people are scared to do! She's fearless! It's like she's doing those stuffs to die or something! But what I think is that she's kind of waiting for death to come to her. I don't know... she's changing everyday..."

Amber was just in shock.

_Cough _"Well if you guys are done chitchatting about my private life, I think we should go to penguin park right now and start training!" said Sakura in a tome of bit anger.

**:-:-:School- class lunch:-:-:**

"Where's Sakura!?!" yelled Li angrily. He was thinking about the new power all day and had to ask her if she was really lying or not.

"Why are you looking for her?" asked Andy. It was lunch and he was eating his sandwich.

"About the new power thing..."

"Hey don't sweat it man, I bet she was just saying that to freak you out..." said Andy.

"Yeah," said Eriol. "She can't possible be strong enough to make her own powers..."

"Still! What if she is stronger then us?! This is the end of me!"

"Li.... listen, if things get tough then I'll just back you up with my power time!" said Eriol. "After all I am your second man."

"Yeah... ok listen you guys lets train after school today... I'll try to reserve the gym..." said Li, getting up and was walking to the principle's office.

**[-][-]Penguin Park[-][-]**

"Well just our luck!!" yelled Sakura. "Out of all the days the preschoolers had to take a fieldtrip today to penguin park!"

"What are we going to do now?? Oh hey Sakura, can't we train in one of your dad's private gym or something?" asked Tomoyo.

"No... He doesn't like this battle stuff... thinking I'll get hurt or something even though there are healers around!"

"Hey I know! Let's just go to the gym to practice!" said Amber.

"I bet it's already reserved..." said Sakura doubtfully.

"Yeah... but we can sneak in and just kick out the people who's using it" said Amber happily.

"That's no fair for the others! We're not sinking into the levels of N.O to beat people up just to get what we want" said Tomoyo.

"Aww come on Tomoyo" said Amber. "Just this once lets break the rules and play it our way. I mean we have strong power, so let's use them for what we want!"

"Sakura? Is this what you want too?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well I do sometimes wish we have it our way... And I really want to train before the battle...." said Sakura sheepishly.

"OK then! Amber, Sakura, meet your new gang!!" said Tomoyo happily all of a sudden.

"What?!"

"I figure I don't want to be pushed around by N.O anymore so I want another gang stronger then theirs to push them around for a change." said Tomoyo. "So lets go get our gym!" Tomoyo passing them and was walking towards school leaving Amber and Sakura in

shock.

"Is she taking drugs or something?"

**:-:-:School- classes over:-:-:**

"I got the gym." said Li to Eriol and Andy. "Lets go, we have 6 hours to train."

Walking into the gym they saw 3 girls entering on the other side of the gym. Li saw it was them, Sakura and her friends.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Andy to the girls.

"Training" replied Amber coolly.

"We're training here!" said Andy angrily.

"Well that's too bad because we're taking over the gym."

"Yeah? How are you going to do that?"

"We're going to beat the heck out of you."

"Really..."

"Yes really!"

"You and your friends are going to beat the heck out of us?" said Andy laughing.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?!" said Amber right to his face.

"Shut up!!!!!" said Li raising his hands. "Sakura what are you doing here?!"

"Like Amber said, training."

"We're training here so get lost!"

"Stop pushing us around Li! We're training here and obviously I don't want to fight you here because I want everyone to see on Saturday that you can your stupid little gang is nothing compare to my gang!" shouted Sakura angrily.

"You have a gang?! Well that's a laugh"

"Leave! A.A is training here!"

"A.A" asked Eriol curiously.

"That's right A.A. Angels Above. There's a new gang in school and we're it!"

After few minutes Li finally said "Ok fine. We'll give you the gym."

"What?!" yelled Eriol and Andy to Li.

"If" continued Li. "If you show us this new power you have."

"No! That's my secret weapon to beat you!" yelled Sakura.

"Then you won't get the gym."

"You... are... evil...."

_Laughs _"What did you think I was? A saint?"

"Have the gym!" said Sakura, turning around and was walking out. Following her Tomoyo and Amber left running to catch up with her, but not before giving the boys a death glare.

"She must have a secret power to beat you Li." said Eriol after the A.A left.

"Or maybe she doesn't have a secret power to show us in the first place." said Andy.

'I'm so confused!!! Does or doesn't she have a secret power or not?!' thought Li. "Come on guys lets train."

**[-][-]Penguin Park[-][-]**

"Why did you let them have the gym?!' asked Amber.

"It's not worth showing my power." said Sakura bitterly.

"Listen, Sakura, do you even have the power? Cause me and Amber never saw it"

"Of course I have it! I just need to work on it...."

"So you're saying it might not even work?!"

"I... I don't know!!"

_Sigh _"Let's just find another place to train." said Tomoyo.

"Why don't we train here?" asked Amber seeing that all the kids had gone home.

"Yeah... let's train here...."

Getting up from the slide Sakura said "Ok guys, Lets see how we can work with something big...You're up Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo stood in front of Sakura and Amber and closed her eyes. Using her create power she was summoning something big on the way. All went black and around Tomoyo's body there was a purple glow, glowing brighter and brighter. Then suddenly, opening her eyes with the glow disappearing, in front of her there was a big giant alive frog doll!

"A frog?! Aww come on!" said Amber seeing the cute thing.

"I couldn't think of something else!" yelled Tomoyo over the frog's croak.

"Well come on! Let's see if we can handle this!" yelled Sakura.

Amber was summoning her fight card and was magical changing her clothes. Her original clothes, black top with dark jeans was glowing brighter just like Tomoyo's glow but in the color of blue and after a few seconds the glowing dim down and she was wearing a different outfit, something similar to what the fight card was wearing.

"Hia!!" cried Amber in a position of 'stay back'.

Sakura, now having mastered fly had summoned it with ease and was flying over the giant frog. Pointing to the frog with her right index finger came a blue and white glow, few seconds later came an sharp ice rain straight from Sakura's finger to the frog's body.


	3. Chapter 3 To Death We Go

Umm I bet when you read this you won't understand some parts. - - I tried the best that I can to explain what was happening but it still turned out crappy. And please forgive me that the secrete power was lame lol...

Okie, just some things to remember: "blah"-talking

'blah' –thinking

(blah) –author's note

**Chapter 3: To Death We Go**

**][---][Battle Range Arena][---][**

_Welcome everyone to Battle Range! I'm your host Jim! Today there will be over 20 battles so lets get started!!_

The A.A gang had mastered to kill the frog doll with their powers and had a good night sleep. Now all powered up they were ready to take on their challenges.

"Tomoyo, when's our time to battle N.O?" asked Saukra.

Tomoyo look at her schedule sheet "We're battle number 4, so I'll say around maybe 2 more hours?"

"Ok no prob. What battle number are you Amber?"

"One, so I better go."

"We'll cheer for you!" yelled Tomoyo to her running friend.

_BEEEEEEEEEP_

Jim: _Will battle number one fighters be up in Arena 1 and will battle number 2 fighters be on deck! _

"Oh we better get our seats!"

Jim:_ Welcome battle fans! Today our challengers are, in the left! Robyn with earthy and sword against in the right! Amber with fight and sword! The rules are for those newcomers, _

_1. Stop when you hear the beep. _

_2. Going outside of the Arena means you are forfeiting. _

_3. Only at the end of the count of three you are allowed to use magic not before or you'll get disqualified._

_We have teachers and healers here so after the battle no one will be in injury no longer. _

_This arena has been modified so your magic won't go outside of this arena keeping it safe for the viewers. This battle is only one on one with no seconds. So! Are you ready?!_

_OK! Begin in_

_3..._

_2..._

_1_

_Go!!!!_

Jim:_ Amber is summoning fight while Robyn is summoning sword._

_Glows get brighter and Ambers is in the power of fight! And what a cool outfit she's wearing!_

_She takes a run to Robyn and Robyn is ready with her green sword!_

_Amber goes in and gives a punch in Robyn's face while Robyn has missed Amber with sword by inches! _

_Amber is still continuing with her fast kicks and punches and Robyn is now trapped! _

_It seems Robyn cannot summon her earthy while getting punched. _

_And OH!!! Robyn has cut hard on Amber's right leg and is bleeding badly! _

_Amber backs away trying to get time but Robyn, now with the sword gone, is now in green glow and draws out both of her hands and fires earthy!_

_Branches and vines are coming out of her hands (like dragonball) and heading for Amber!_

_Amber tries to back away but earthy got her and is lifting her in the air. _

_Amber is struggling but cannot do anything. If this keeps up then she will just have to forfeit the game! _

_But wait! Amber is in a blue glow, but she's already fight mode so she must be summoning her sword! _

_Wait! Where's the sword!? _

_It seems she has not yet mastered in summoning sword! Someone hasn't been paying much attention to class... _

_Amber tries again in summoning sword and wait... there it is! _

_Amber is cutting the branches and vines thats holding her up and earthy backs down. Amber now on the ground looks very angry. She's running towards Robyn to give her a cut with her blue sword and Robyn is once again powering up for earthy! _

_Robyn releases earthy towards Amber and, and, Amber is cutting through all the vines and branches coming at her! And is still running full speed at Robyn! Just look at that power!_

_Amber is now quickly summoning her sword gets a clang of each other's sword just in time! _

_They are at it and it seems Amber has lost quite a bit of blood and Robyn is making advantage of that with full speed of sword play towards Ambers right leg._

"GO Amber!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Come on Amber... you could do better" whispered Andy to himself.

"What did you say?" asked Eriol looking at Andy.

"Uhh nothing!"

_There still at it folks and OUCH!!! OHHH!! Amber has stuck her blue sword all the way through Robyn's right leg! _

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_Well there's the bell which means Amber has won! _

_Congrarts to Amber and nice try to Robyn! _

_They're both getting healed by teachers and healers and it seems Robyn is now okay. No more blood for Amber too._

_Good game you two! In about 20 minutes will the next battle start in battle . _

_Will battle number 2 fighters please be in Arena 2 and will battle number 3 fighters please be up on deck!_

"Great job Amber!!!" yelled Sakura and Tomoyo to Amber.

They were getting hot dogs because Amber said she was hungry and quite thirsty.

"We'll have 3 hotdogs and 3 drinks please." said Tomoyo to the hotdog man.

"That was so awesome!!! I mean you summoned sword and cut through all what earthy was giving you! You have some power!! And did you see the look on Robyn's face?!" asked Sakura, she was so happy Robyn got beaten down.

"I can't believe I won!" said Amber. "I mean I knew I could do it, but there was a feeling and I couldn't make it either."

"Well your little feeling was wrong!" said Tomoyo giving out the hotdogs to her friends.

"Yeah! And now it's our turn to beat N.O!" said Sakura, munching down on her hot dog.

"Hey, umm good job Amber." said voice behind.

When Amber turned she was in big surprise. Andy was standing behind her and was giving a complement to her!

"Andy? You saw me?"

"Uhh yeah. Anyways, good job." and walked away.

_Giggle_ "I think someone likes you..." said Tomoyo.

"Shut up!" which made Tomoyo giggle even more.

"Amber, your not going to go out with him, are you?" asked Sakura.

"Hell no!" said Amber angrily.

"Good! I was afraid if you did then A.A. will break up." said Sakura.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_Will battle number 3 fighters please be on Arena 1 and will battle number 4 fighters please be up on deck!_

"Well that's us." said Li to Eriol.

"Yeah, we better go up on deck." said Eriol "Hey where's Andy?"

"Hey guys." said Andy coming up to them. "Good luck."

"Where were you?" asked Eriol.

"Ummm, hotdog!" said Andy not looking at Eriol.

"Come on let's go." said Li.

On deck the N.O saw A.A. The A.A was wearing similar outfits from each other. Sakura was wearing a black outfit with bright pink going down her sides (like kill bill only different color) Tomoyo's was the same but only with bright purple down her side. Amber was wearing the same with bright blue but was all torn and bloody. Ignoring each other they were just watching the battle not speaking a word.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_Will battle number 4 fighters please be on Arena 2 and will battle number 5 fighters please be up on deck!_

"Ok let's go guys." said Li.

The A.A. went the other way and soon everyone was in position.

_Welcome battle fans! Today's challengers are, in the left, Sakura with arrow, dream, fly, freeze, and wind against in the right, Li with arrow, jump, thunder, and water! Isn't that a treat? _

'_What?!' thought Li. 'When did Sakura get fly?!'_

_The seconds are, in Sakura's team Tomoyo with create and shield and in Li's team Eriol with shadow and time._

_The rules are, _

_1. Stop when you hear the beep. _

_2. Going outside of the arena outline means you are forfeiting._

_3. Only at the end of the count of three are you allowed to use magic not before or you'll get disqualified._

_We have teachers and healers here so after the battle no one will be in serious injury. _

_This arena has been modified so your magic won't go outside of the battle filed keeping it safe for the viewers. This battle is with second help. So, are you ready?!_

_OK! Begin in_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Go!!!!_

_Sakura is in the air already with fly! It seems she had a lot of practice with fly! Look how fast a gracefully she moves._

_Anyway Li is powering up for thunder and it seems he just needs to point and thunder shows up! But quick little Sakura is dodging the thunder! _

_She is now powering up for... ice! Sharp icy rain is coming towards Li! But like Sakura he quickly summons jump and dodge's it!_

'Damn it! I thought I had him_.' _

'Damn she's fast!'

_Sakura is trying again and points and again a sharp icy rain comes down. Oh!! It hits Li! To fast for him to dodge it seems. His left arm is injured. _

_What?! What's this?! Water has come out of nowhere and is heading towards Sakura! _

_Sakura gets a full blast of the water!! She's now on the ground and her wings are disappearing. _

_It seems Li has summoned water!_

_Li and Sakura both tag their second! _

_Now Tomoyo and Eriol are up! _

_Tomoyo starts glowing and has summoned a wolf pack with create! _

_Eriol has powered up for time! Only in the battle field will time stop so don't worry folks. Everything has gone yellow! _

_Eriol not wasting time has summoned shadow and is controlling it with his hands. _

_Shadow has round up the wolf pack and covered them up with darkness. Something's happening under the darkness but we cannot see! _

_Where did the wolves go?! They disappeared! _

_Time has holden off time long enough and everything is turning back into its regular color. Tomoyo looks confused but I guess she figured out what has happen with her wolves in mer seconds. A quick thinker she is..._

_Shadow is coming towards her to do the same thing what shadow has done with the wolves but Tomoyo has quickly summoned more wolves and they are charging at Eriol! _

_Eriol now weak from time can'tt get shadow to protect him fast enough but shadow has gotten Tomoyo! _

_Both got hit full blast and are now lying on the ground. _

_Slowly both of them crawled to tag team their second and now Li and Sakura are up! _

_Both has recharged thanks to Tomoyo and Eriol giving them time and was now ready once again! _

_Sakura is glowing bright pink and has summoned wind! Telling wind to make a tornado with Li in it! _

_Wind is quickly charging at Li but once again Li was dodging windy with jump. _

_Li now stopped just for a second to charge up for thunder! _

_Sakura is hit by thunder but quickly gets up still charging Li with windy. _

_Li still jumps and dodge's windy and was going nowhere with this! _

_Sakura, giving up on windy has summoned her back and is now closing her eyes. _

_I wonder what's she's summoning. _

_Li, not wasting time like Eriol was charging up thunder! But wait! Li is screaming and is kneeling down holding his head! _

_Sakura has summoned dream! And boy is she giving him a nightmare. _

_Sakura now ready to attack, points her finger in the air. Wait what is she doing? _

_Sakura's body is glowing bright pink and still Sakura is pointing to the sky. What is she doing? Nothings happening... _

_Li's is still in nightmare and Sakura.. Wait! What's that?! _

_It looks like a spinner above her! It's... It's... It's an arrow! She has summoned arrow and the arrow above her is spinning faster! _

_What is Sakura doing next?! Now closing her eyes and her hands in front with nothing in between (sorry for my bad description, think of Sakura in the position where she transfer the key into the wand but right now without the key.)._

_What the?! There in between her hands is a little pink orb! The pink glow around her body is now gone! What power is this?! The little pink orb is getting bigger and now it's the size of a tennis ball! _

_Li seems to be watching Sakura and it seems Sakura has left dream and Li is wet from sweat! _

_Sakura now lifts her pink orb to the arrow and is getting mixed with arrow's spinning still above her! _

_Arrow's transforming! Wait! Arrow stops!! It's pointing at.. at.. Li!! _

_The arrow above Sakura is now different! The tip is silver and the stick is pure white and at the end there seem to be pink feathers! _

_The arrow seems to be glowing pink and white and it looks powerful. _

_Sakura now points at Li! _

_There goes the arrow with trailing of pink magic and... and... BOOM! WOW!! _

_See the power of the little thing! When the pink arrow hit the ground all of the pink glow around the arrow went straight to the tip and there fired a powerful wave of magic! Could've killed Li if it hit him! But wait where's Li?! _

_He's in the air! It seems he has summoned jump just in time! _

_Just look at the battle field! It looks like an earthquake happened! _

_Everything dusty and we can't see where is Sakura and Li has gone to. _

_Wait... there seems to be a body lying on the ground!!!!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_The battle is over. Someone is hurt and it's... Sakura! The healers are healing Sakura but why isn't she getting up?! Wait what's the healer signaling?? _

"Call an ambulance! We have a dead one here!!"


	4. Chapter 4 Same Enemy, New Friend

Sorry is chapter 3 was a bit difficult to understand... anyways I changed my mind about Sakura dying... lol what's a story without its main char! Enjoy

Okie, just some things to remember:

"blah"-talking

'blah' –thinking

(blah) –author's note

**Chapter 4: Same Enemy, New Friend**

**---L-i-'s---P-r-i-v-a-t-e---G-y-m---**

'Why isn't it working?!' thought Li angrily

After the healers called the ambulance Sakura was taken away to the hospital and the rest of Battle Range had been cancelled. With most healers gone they couldn't continue on.

_**Flashback**_

"_Li, want to go to Doodle'z Café?" asked Eriol. "We have nothing to do now so let's just hang."_

"_Yeah, sure." _

"_You were awesome! And you beat Sakura!" said Andy while drinking his pop he bought. "And Sakura was awesome too! I mean did you see her?! But in the end you still beat her!"_

"_I didn't win Andy!" snapped Li._

"_Whoa chill! I was just giving you a compliment."_

"_Is there something wrong Li?" asked Eriol_

"_Yeah there's something wrong! Sakura has proved she is stronger then me!"_

"_But in the end you won."_

"_I only won because her powers were drained from giving all her energy to the arrow! I mean what if she had trained even more on this new power? She wouldn't have fainted so easily on the first arrow! Don't you understand?! If that thing actually had hit me I would have loosed for sure! And worst of all I wouldn't be the most powerful one in school!" angrily Li had left his friends in shock."_

_**End**_

Why can't I do the same thing Sakura has done?' said Li trying once again to learn the mighty power Sakura has shown. 'If she could do it then I could do it even more powerful! She wasn't strong like this as before...'

Trying again Li summoned an arrow above him just like Sakura since because he too had arrow as a power and was concentrating like Sakura in making an orb show up.

'How did she learn this? Where did she learn this...' asked Li to himself. 'I need her to teach me... but how?'

**.'.Hospital.'.**

"Can we go see Sakura now?" asked Tomoyo to the doctor who just came out of Sakura's room.

"Maybe you should give her parents some time before you go in." said the doctor.

"Is she okay?" asked Amber.

"Oh yes. She'd just blacked out"

"What about her powers." It was safe to speak of magical powers to this doctor since he himself had powers.

"Well it seems her powers have been drained out."

"You been she doesn't have powers anymore?!"

"Well yes and no. The healers were right, she is dead, of her powers. Her powers seem to just vanish. But I'm sure she'll get her powers bit by bit each day... She just needs to rest, that's all."

"Oh.... Well thank you doctor."

The door to Sakura's private hospital room open, "Tomoyo, Amber, you can see Sakura now." said Sakura's step-mother.

There lying in bed was a sleeping beauty Sakura, soundlessly asleep.

"She looks so fragile." whispered Amber.

"We will leave you three alone" said Sakura's step-father, kissing Sakura's forehead they left.

"Look at her, she looks so, so helpless." said Amber.

Sitting down to a chair next to the bed, Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and kissed it whispering "Sakura you were just amazing! But I wished you tried battling without using the power. It made you so weak all of a sudden. You'll be better soon in a matter of days."

"Yeah, you'll feel better in no time! When you are all charged up Tomoyo and I will help you train everyday so you can master this new power and kick Li's ass one more time!" said Amber holding a fist in her right hand.

"Amber!"

"What? It is, after all Li's fault she's in a hospital."

"That's right." said a voice.

Both Tomoyo and Amber turned their heads to see who it was and was in a gasp. It was Li standing at the doorway with some flowers in his hands.

"What are you doing here?!" ask Amber angrily.

"I'm here to see Sakura; I'm worried about her."

"Yeah right! What are you doing here really?" asked the suspicious Amber.

"I'm truly sorry that Sakura is in the hospital because it's really all my fault!" said Li with a different expression on his face that they never seen before. Almost like love...

"Yeah it is your entire fault! You pressured her into a battle with you and the only way she would have kicked her ass was to use her new power!" yelled Amber

"Shhhh" said Tomoyo turning back to Sakura to see if she had woken up.

Sakura didn't even stir.

"Listen buddy." said Amber in a more quiet tone and pointing at Li. "You saw her now so leave!"

"Alright, but I will come back." said Li, leaving.

**-2 Days Later-**

'Sakura, it's true what Amber said... you do look so fragile.' thought Li, sitting on a chair next to Sakura's hospital bed.

It has been 2 days and Sakura has not stirred up. Li, skipping school to see Sakura since this was the only time of the day he could be alone with Sakura without having Tomoyo or Amber or any of Sakura's friends coming in.

"I do hope you get better soon... I will take care of you from now on... This is my entire fault." grabbing her hand, Li was just staring at Sakura until he fell asleep.

...

'Where am I' thought Sakura, waking up.

Fluttering her eyes, getting used to the light, she now saw she was in bed, but not her bed.

'I'm in a hospital.' thought Sakura half in sleep she tried to lay up.

'Who's this?' feeling a big hand in her hand.. 'I can't see his face.... wait... is that...' "Li?" said Sakura in a quiet voice.

Li, hearing his name stirred and was wide awake in matter of seconds seeing he was still in the hospital.

'I must have fallen asleep.' thought Li.

"Li?" said the quiet voice again.

Eyes widened Li saw Sakura was up and was holding his hand. Quickly he withdrew his hand "Sakura! You're finally awake!"

"How long was I sleeping?" asked the quiet Sakura.

"Almost 3 days now!"

"What?! Then today's school..."

"Oh don't worry about school. I bet school just ended right now anyways."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly." said Li almost blushing.

"Why?"

"Why?! Because this whole thing is my fault! And I care about you." said Li blushing even more.

"What?"

"If I didn't pressure you into a battle with me then this would have never happened!"

"Ok." was all Sakura said before falling back to sleep again. But before she fallen into another deep sleep, Sakura thought 'Is this really his fault? What happened out there? Shouldn't Li be in this bed instead of me since the arrow hit him? What if it backfired? I knew I shouldn't have used this new power without practicing more... Li was holding my hand... why? Does he really care about me? I saw him blush... He never blushes... He was sleeping next me too... was he here all day? Does he... does he li-...' before Sakura finished her thought she was fast asleep.

'Sakura has woken up!' thought Li happily. 'Oh damn school IS finishing' looking at his watch. 'I better go before Sakura's A.A. comes...'

**:-:-:School:-:-: -Wednesday**

'Hey Sakura's back!!" yelled a boy. "Welcome back Sakura!"

"Hey Sakura" said another

"Hi" said Sakura quietly. She was getting these greetings all day.

"Sakura?!" yelled Tomoyo running towards her. "What are you doing here?!"

"The doctor said I could come back." said Sakura quietly.

"Well welcome back then!" said Amber who had caught up with Tomoyo.

"Thanks."

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm still weak that's all."

"And they let you come back?!"

"Well it's nothing really..."

"Hey Sakura!!" yelled a male voice.

It was Li running towards with Eriol and Andy behind him.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Li

"I'm here to learn..."

"In your condition?!"

"I'm ok..."

"Come I'll take you to your class" said Li taking Sakura's shoulders and leading the way.

To weak to fight Sakura just went where ever Li was taking her.

Behind them stood 4 people who were in complete shock. For a minute they just stood there looking at their friend with the enemy. Mouths open, eyes widened, they just stared until Amber yelled "What are you doing?!" and was running towards the two people. Behind her came along the other three shocking people.

"I'm taking her to class." answered Li without facing Amber.

"Yes, but why?!"

"Because I'm being nice?"

"Nice my ass. What do you really want with Sakura?"

"Come on Li, why ARE you doing this?" asked Eriol.

"Guys, I'm really dizzy, so can we go to class now?" said Sakura

"Of course!" said Li, leading her the way. "Don't worry Sakura I'm going to take a good care of you now."


	5. Chapter 5 Perfect Plan

Yay some reviews!! Thank you so much!! Here is chappy 5!! Hope you like it! By the way—I'm so evil!! Muahahaha!! You'll see what I'm talking about......coughLicough

Okie, just some things to remember:

"blah"-talking

'blah' –thinking

(blah) –author's note

**Chapter 5: Perfect Plan**

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

"Hello Li's residence."

[Oh good you home!]

"Andy?"

[Yeah man. So you gonna tell us what's up?]

"About what?"

[About you and Sakura, dude!!]

"Ok, meet me at Doodle'z Café...'

[Alright]

_Click_

**-==-Doodle's Café-==-**

"So what's going on Li?" asked Eriol.

"What me and Sakura?"

"Uhh yeah!" said Andy.

"Ok guys, what I'm about to tell you now cannot leave out of our mouths." said Li seriously.

"Ok."

"I'm dead serious! If one word goes out of this plan your dead."

"Alright already!" said Andy

"Ok, you saw what happen at Battle Range. Sakura with the new power and stuff."

"Yeah."

"Well if Sakura can learn it then I can too."

"Ok..."

"And I don't know where Sakura has learned that power so... I'm going to make her teach me!"

"But.. but.. how?! You know she despise you... allot." said Eriol

"That's why I'm going to make her love me."

"And after?"

"After I learned the power I'll dump her and once again I'll be the most powerful being on Earth!"

**Sakura's House**

"What is Li up to?!" asked Amber furiously.

"I don't know...." said Tomoyo. "What do you think Sakura?"

"I don't really care right now..." said the sleepy Sakura. "Guys I really need some sleep so let's do our homework tomorrow." Getting into bed Sakura was fast asleep.

"Come on let's go." whispered Tomoyo.

"See you tomorrow."

**6:00**

_Ding Dong..._

"Coming" said Sakura. After the nap Sakura was feeling a bit better.

"Li!" Opening the door and seeing Li there. "What are you doing here?"

"Well its dinner time isn't it?" said Li.

"Yeah...."

"I made you soup!" holding up a bowl of soup.

"Ummm why?"

"Because your sick!"

"Oh whatever, come in." said again the sleepy Sakura.

"You can just leave it in the kitchen; I'm not too hungry right now."

"Nonsense." said Li taking a spoon from the kitchen. "I'm here to feed you too!"

"I'm not that sick you know."

"Pfttt! Ok open wide!" forcing a spoonful of chicken noodle into Sakura's mouth.

"Hey," after swallowing. "This soup is actually good."

"I told you. Ok open wide again."

This time without even a force Sakura just ate it.

Few minutes later "Well that's it!"

"That's all?!" said Sakura feeling more hungry.

"Don't worry I'll bring you some tomorrow." said Li rising up to leave.

"Ok..." said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, look." pointing outside was raining cherry blossoms.

_Gasp_ "Are you doing this?" asked Sakura looking outside with amazement.

"Yup!" said Li proudly. "I got the flower power just 2 days ago!"

"Thank you Li." said Sakura turning to face Li.

They're eyes were locked and for a brief moment they both felt something.

"No problem" said Li opening the door. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Alright."

**--2 Weeks Later—**

"So, Li." said Sakura to her friend at the park. "How come you're still hanging around?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm all better now, so how come you're not pulling pranks or anything anymore?"

"I guess it's just more fun to be with you instead against you." said Li.

"That's crap." laughed Sakura.

"Well it's true. I enjoy being with you for some odd reason..."

_Laugh _"You know, now that I'm feeling much better you don't have to bring me soup anymore!" said Sakura.

"No way! I'm bringing you soup until I'm sure that your hundred percent okay! And anyways don't you like having me around?"

"Of course! It's just weird you know... I mean I always thought you had a black heart or something, but I guess that's just a cover right?"

"I'm still evil you know!" said the teasing Li.

"Li, tonight let's work on our powers.... It's been a long time since I trained and I think your company will help me loads."

"Sure." said Li grinning "sure..."

**---L-i-'s---P-r-i-v-a-t-e---G-y-m---**

"Ok, so what do you want to work on." asked Li.

"Hmm.... I think I want to work on my freeze..."

"Ok. Lets see if you can hit the black target right there." pointing at the end of the gym a big black circle was made for training target practice.

"Ha, that's easy." said Sakura, and blast a sharp ice hitting at the center of the circle.

"Wow, you're pretty good..."

"Only pretty good?" raising a brow.

"Ok, you're a lot good."

"This is way too easy. I thought me powers will be weak or something...."

"Then let's try something a bit harder..."

"Like what?"

"How about your new power?" asked Li.

"Oh yeah, I guess that'll be something harder to work on... Ok!"

"Great, but can you show me how to do it too? So, I can train with you!"

"I'll try to teach you...." said Sakura a bit nervous.

"Great" whispered Li 'Perfect...


	6. Chapter 6 Plan Accident

This chappy is a bit boring - -" but I promise you there will be some action in the next one!

Okie, just some things to remember:

"blah"-talking

'blah' –thinking

(blah) –author's note

**Chapter 6: Plan Accident **

"I want our Sakura back!!" screamed Amber to Tomoyo's ear.

"I know, I know, me too...." said Tomoyo covering her ears.

"Evil, evil Li.... Stealing our Sakura!! And she practically dumped us!"

"Yea... I'm wondering about that. I don't understand why Sakura won't phone or even talk to us anymore..." said Tomoyo looking up at the sky.

The two friends were just hanging around Penguin Park and were seated at a green bench eating ice cream.

"It's that _Li_." spat Amber. "She _does_ try to talk or hang out with us but that _Li _is always there to stop her and his two goons are always blocking us away from her!"

"Well why hasn't she tried to call us then?"

"Again, because of _Li!_ He's making her too busy to even call us..."

"But what do they do together?!"

"I don't know, but let's find out tonight!!"

**S A K U R A ' S - H O U S E – 5:00 p m **

[Come in Swordfish. This Purple Love reporting] said Tomoyo into her walkie-talkie behind a bush near Sakura's house.

[This is Swordfish, what's your report?] said Amber into her walkie-talkie behind a wall.

[The target (Sakura) is still at base and it seems –wait! The target is moving I repeat the target is moving!!]

[10-4 Purple Love. Follow her at twenty five feet distance!!]

[Copy that Swordfish... The target is moving away from the base and has turned 90' degrees south!]

[I see her! Purple Love, cover me! If you see anyone seeing me following her give me a signal!]

[What's the signal?]

[Umm... a bird call! Ok Swordfish out!]

Amber was in a shadow when Sakura pasted her. Amber wearing a camouflage green army suit with black ink below her eyes wasn't easily seen. Following close Amber saw that Sakura wasn't going very far since she went into a house right beside her neighbor.

[This is Swordfish calling Purple Love I repeat Swordfish calling Purple Love]

"Hi" said a whisper.

"Ahh!!" screamed Amber, looking at the person. It was Tomoyo standing right beside her. "Don't ever do that again! Jeez..."

"Ok so, is this the house?" ignoring Amber.

"Yup."

"This must be Li's house..."

"Yup."

"It's bigger then Sakura's"

"Yup"

"There must be tons of security."

"Yup."

"We going in?"

"Yup."

The two took a step when suddenly...

"Hey look! Sakura's at that window!" cried Tomoyo pointing to a window near by. "Let's just watch what they do..."

"Ok... good plan." tiptoeing across the lawn.

Peeking at the window they saw Sakura and Li just standing there talking. Then they saw they were in position to fight but, they were just summoning arrow....

"Hey, this looks familiar" said Amber.

"It is..... Hey! They're practicing Sakura's new power!" said Tomoyo remembering that day when Sakura blacked out.

"Omigosh! It is!"

"Yea... and look Li can do it too... almost...."

"So this is what Li wants from Sakura!" cried Amber.

_Gasp_ "I knew Li was this low, but not that low! I mean he's just using Sakura to learn her power right?! I thought he loved her!" said Tomoyo

"That little piece of..."

_Grrrrrrrr_

"What's with your stomach?" asked Tomoyo.

"That wasn't me. I thought that was you."

Both turning around seeing two huge black dogs growling at them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" cried Tomoyo and Amber, running to the gate.

"Run, run, run, run, run, run!!!" cried Amber.

"Ahhh they're gaining on us!" cried Tomoyo, looking back.

"Tomoyo! Create something!!" yelled Amber.

"Oh right!" said Tomoyo, turning around hands in front she quickly closed her eyes and summoned a huge piece of steak.

"Eat this, please!!" cried Tomoyo throwing the steak which of course got the dogs attention.

"Come on I bet Sakura and Li will be out here any second to see what happened!" cried Amber grabbing Tomoyo's wrist.

**---L-i-'s---P-r-i-v-a-t-e---G-y-m---**

"What was that?" asked Sakura losing her concentration and looking up hearing a scream.

"I don't know. I'll check it out, you stay here." said Li

Sakura nodding and saw Li was gone.

Going to the window Sakura saw two figures getting chased by two dogs then suddenly one figure turned and was glowing purple. 'Tomoyo?' thought Sakura.

'Damn it's them!' thought Li seeing the purple glow from his door. 'I thought I told Andy and Eriol to keep them a close look out.. They might figure out my plan sooner or later... Did they see anything? And they got away too!' turning around Li was going to walk back into the gym then stopped when he saw Sakura running towards the door.

"Sakura! I thought I told you to stay!" yelled Li.

Surprised at his anger Sakura stopped running and was looking into Li's eyes.

"I mean it's not safe for you to be out here..."

"I think I should go." said Sakura still eyeing Li strangely.

"Why?! We're not finished training!"

"I'm just... tired that's all." said Sakura looking out the door.

The two figures were gone but Sakura still had a chance to catch them.

"Ok bye!" cried Sakura running out.

"Wait!" said Li, but was too late. 'Damn it all!'

Sakura was running and didn't see anybody until out of the bush four hands grabbed her.

"Ahhh!!" cried Sakura, but she was released quickly. "What the!"

"Shhh Sakura it's us!" whispered a female voice.

"Tomoyo?" asked Sakura recognizing that voice anywhere.

"Yes... Sakura we just want to talk to you..." said Tomoyo now out of the shadow. It was pretty dark now (time goes so fast....).

"Jeez you guys! You don't have to grab me like that! Don't ever do that again!" yelled Sakura.

"Sorry... So can we talk to you."

"About what?"

"About you!"

"What about me?" asked Sakura

"Actually about you and Li." said Amber.

"What about us?"

"That's just it! You guys being an 'us'"

"Oh come on guys, there's not a really us us like a relantionship, it's more like a friend us." said Sakura

All three of them started laughing.

"Ok, never mind that didn't make sense." said Sakura still laughing. "But seriously." now stopping her laugh. "There's no us. We're just friends now."

"Yeahhh but still, you hang out more with Li then us!" cried Tomoyo.

"You don't even call us anymore! We're really worried about you."

There's nothing to worry about...." said Sakura "Don't you guys like hanging out with Li's friends?"

"We never hanged out with Li's goons and we never will!" cried Amber.

"Sure you did! I always see you guys together..." said Sakura

"Sakura! They block our way to see you!"

"That's not what Li said..."

"Forget what Li said!" cried Amber throwing her hands up in the air. "Don't believe anything he says because you know what?! He's just using you!"

"Using me for what?"

"For the secret power!!"

"No way!!" cried Sakura.

"Yes way! I mean think about it... What does he always want to do?"

"Well after school he likes to train so I train with him... But at school he talks about different stuff.... And also I was the one who suggested I work on my new power!" argued Sakura.

"Pfttt. I bet that's what he wants you to think" said Amber.

"Aww come on you guys. Li's not like that... He changed." whispered Sakura looking down at her feet.

"Sakura just face the truth!" cried Amber

"Sakura," said Tomoyo "Do you like Li or something?"

_Gasp_ by Amber

"Yeah... I like him how I like you guys."

"No I mean do you like like him?" asked Tomoyo

"No! Of course not!! Atleast I don't think....."

_Gasp_ again by Amber. "You think?!"

"Well he did changed! He's not the prankster anymore! He really changed..."

"Omigosh Sakura! Look what you're talking about! It's Li here!! Li and his gang!! Remember?!"

"You guys are just jealous!" cried Sakura not being friendly anymore.

Both we just staring at Sakura in shock. She never yelled at them like that before.

"Li's right! You guys don't care about me do you?! You guys never call me anymore or hang out with me! Li's my only friend now! He was right beside me every second of the day to see me get better but where were you guys? Nowhere! You ditched me because I'm not the most powerful anymore right? Well guess what! It's too late for you to become friends with me now, now that I'm growing stronger! All you want are my powers!! You guys never liked me... just using me...." cried Sakura, tears running down.

"Li said this?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes! And I bet your going to say that he said this because he wants me to be against you guys!"

"He is trying to make you go against us!!"

"Liars"

"Sakura you ok?" said a voice behind...... Li.

"Li!" said Sakura throwing her arms around him.

"Let's go." said Li taking Sakura back to his house.

'Can this get anymore perfect or what?!' thought Li grinning inside.


	7. Chapter 7 Meet Li's Girlfriend

A answer for white mage12: picture amber anyway u want but just with red hair ) I'm not very good at descriptions... - -

Okie, just some things to remember:

"blah"-talking

'blah' –thinking

(blah) –author's note

**Chapter 7: Meet Li's Girlfriend**

"I just don't understand!!" said Sakura, tears running down her cheeks and landing them on Li's shoulder. "I mean, I thought Amber was nice and all, but I can't believe she just likes my powers!! And Tomoyo!! We were best friends since forever!! What made her change?!"

"I don't know...." smirked Li, thankfully for Li, Sakura can't see him since he's hugging her in comfort.

"Li... thanks for being there." muffled Sakura.

"Hey, no problem!"

"You truly are a great friend..." said Sakura now looking into his eyes. They were so close. So close in fact their lips were about to touch.....

_BOOM_! "LI SYAORAN!!!" said a loud female voice. It scared the heck out of Sakura and they both broke apart.

"Meling?!" asked Li recognizing the voice.

"Li!!!!" said the girl called Meling, running up to Li Meling was giving him a big huge.

Meling had long black shiny hair going all the way to her legs. She looked very pretty with her red summer dress with a black jean jacket.

"What are you doing here???" asked Li.

"My dad has business her and I'll be staying here for a whole month!" smiled Meling. "Who's this?" pointing at Sakura.

"Oh! This is Sakura! My two house away neighbor!" said Li not taking his eyes off Meling.

"Hi." said Sakura in a cheery voice now.

Meling was just giving her a cold stare freaking Sakura a little bit. Finally Meling broke the silence and said "Can you leave? Me and Li has a lot of catching up to do."

Surprised at her rude comment, Sakura, always nice and all said "Sure! You guys didn't see each other for a long time right?"

"Sakura doesn't have to leave." said Li to Meling.

"Of course she does!" said Meling furiously. "Or else she's going to break our relationship!"

There was silence and Sakura was indeed shocked at what Meling just said. "You g-guys are seeing each other?" asked Sakura nervously.

"Didn't Li tell you?" asked Meling in surprised. "We've been dating since two summers ago when he came to Japan.

Sakura not looking at Li "Well I guess I'll see you!" then ran out the door.

'I thought we were a bit more then friends...' thought Sakura sadly. 'I guess I was only dreaming....'

--

"Li! Aren't you glad to see me?" asked Meling sweet fully.

"Of course!" said Li giving her a hug. 'Damn it, she'll ruin everything!' thought Li.

"Then why do you look a bit angry?" asked Meling seeing the expression on his face.

"Well you see Meling..." 'Think of something!!!' "Sakura just got out of the hospital you see and since you know all about the magical powers and all, we've being training... The teachers said I should train her back to her full strength and if I didn't I would fail the whole grade! So if she doesn't umm get her full strength back in time then I would have to repeat my grade!"

"Oh..." said Meling sadly. "Does this mean that you won't have time to see me?"

"We can go out this weekend!" said Li, proud he made such a convincing lie.

"Alright... Oh!! I just remembered! I'll be going to school with you starting on Monday!"

"You will?!"

"Yeah! Since your principle, Yue, knows that I know about the powers and all he said it'll be okay if I attended your school for a while." said Meling happily. "Now I can beat up the girls who's after you Li! They'll never touch my Li again!"

Li sweat dropped.

**:-:-:School:-:-:**

"Hey Li!" yelled Andy waving.

"Hey."

"Whoa! Check out that girl!!" said Andy eyeing someone behind Li.

It was Meling.

'What's she doing here?! I thought she said she'll start on Monday!' thought Li.

Running up to her Li grabbed her wrist. "Meling! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh hi Li!" said Meling. "I'm just taking a look around school before I start on Monday... Who's your friend?"

"Hey babe! Name's Andy..." said Andy taking Meling's hand and kissed it gently.

_Giggle_ "He's funny"

"Hey Andy, back off. She's mine." said Li angrily.

"I thought you were seeing Sakura!" said Andy, eyes widened he just realized what he just said.

Groaning, Li slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Seeing Sakura?!!" asked Meling angrily. "What did he mean seeing Sakura?! The girl I met last night?!!!"

"No, no!! I mean uhhh, oh yeah! Your not seeing Sakura, Li! Eriol is! Jeez it's confusing."

"Yeah... stupid Andy... Eriol is the one seeing Sakura!" said Li nervously.

Calming down, Meling was a bit calmer but still looked not convinced. "Oh... don't eve- don't ever do that again Andy!!"

Li, placing his arm around Meling's shoulder said "Come Meling I'll show you around school."

'Whew, that was a close one!' thought both Andy and Li.


	8. Chapter 8 Angels Above

SORRY for the long update!!!!

Okie, just some things to remember:

"blah"-talking

'blah' –thinking

(blah) –author's note

**Chapter 8: Angels Above**

**:-:-:-School-:-:-: -Lunch**

'What is Li hiding form me?!' thought Meling, eating her lunch with a group of girls around her age at school. 'These past few weeks were nothing but torture!'

Thinking back Meling was having a horrible week in Japan so far. Every time Meling wanted to spend some time with Li he had to go training with Sakura, do homework with Sakura, go out with Sakura, and even had to wait hand and foot on Sakura when she called! Everything has Sakura involve!! It's not fair! He's my boyfriend! He should spend time with me more then his 'buddy' _Sakura_. Li cannot be falling in love with her! No! He can't... I.. I won't lose him!' Tears falling down her cheeks Meling ran across the field, into the building and...

BAM Two people bumping into each other fell on the floor.

"Watch wher-" said the voice. "Oh hey Meling."

Looking up Meling saw it was just Andy, Li's friend. "Hey Andy." said Meling getting up. 'Maybe Andy can tell me what's going on! He's been giving me the look all week! Ha I bet I can dish out some information in him...'

"Andy..." said Meling sweetly.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you can help me with something..."

"Like what?" grinned Andy.

"Can you tell me what's going on with Li and Sakura?" asked Meling getting closer.

As quickly as the smile came when Andy saw Meling it quickly disappeared by that one simple question.

"I don't know what you're talking about Meling... I mean Sakura and Li are just good friends that's all."

"Oh come on Andy!" said Meling furiously. "Something's going on and it just hurts me to see Li going off with another girl right in front of me!" Starting her all famous fake cry tears were glittering into her eyes.

"Sorry Meling....."

Taking it no longer Meling gave Andy a soft kiss on Andy's lips.

"Tell me and I'll give you a whole hard kiss!" said Meling

Liking it, Andy blurt out everything "Li is only seeing Sakura because all he wants from her is her killer power move that's so powerful Li had almost lost Battle Range!"

"Is that so...." smiled Meling, happy that Li doesn't see Sakura in that way.

"Oh damn!" said Andy looking down. 'Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?! DAMN DAMN DAMN!!'

"Thanks Andy!" said Meling running off.

Andy, not caring if Meling didn't give him the kiss was too preoccupied with the thought of Li getting mad.

'Well that was easy!' thought Meling happily. 'Now how to destroy Sakura with this information... I don't care if Li wants to learn this power! I just want him back and I can no longer stand that Sakura stealing my boyfriend!!!' Looking up from her thoughts, like on cue, Sakura was coming down the big empty hall, all by herself. 'Perfect'

"Hey Sakura!!" called Meling

"Oh hey Meling." said Sakura walking up. "How's your vacation so far?"

"Oh it's getting better....." said Meling "Listen I just want to know something..."

"What?"

"Is there something going on between you and my boyfriend?" asked Meling in an icy voice suddenly.

Blushing Sakura answered "Of course not! We're just friends, you know that Meling."

Seeing Sakura blush just sent Meling flying! "Don't lie you stupid b----! I hate that you're spending more time with my Li then me! I wish you were gone Sakura! Who knows what will happen if I go back home at the end of the month! I wish you just have died with the rest of your family!!"

Shocked Sakura tuned off her sweetness. "What is your problem?!!! You spend time with Li just as much as me! Even more actually! No need for you to control him, Meling! He's not yours to own!! He's MY friend and he can spend time with his FRIENDS anytime he wants!"

"FRIEND?! Don't make me laugh; he's not your friend!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't you know? Isn't it obvious?!! He's USING you!! From all the time you guys train together you should know by now that he's only pretending to be a good friend because he wants to learn that power off of you!" laughed Meling

Stunned with this new information Sakura didn't make another comeback to Meling but just ran off.

'Is Meling telling the truth?' asked the weeping Sakura to herself. In an empty classroom Sakura just collapsed on a chair/desk and starting crying. 'She seems right... But what if she was just saying that becasuse she was only jealous? But if what the things she said was true? A lot of things will make sense if it was! Like with Li being so nice to me, and with all that training.... What's the truth!! Omg! This is just what Tomoyo and Amber said to me before! I should have listened to them! My real friends! This is just too much!! I need them!' Wiping all her tears away Sakura stood up to find real friends.

"Tomoyo!! Amber!!!" yelled Sakura across the grassy field.

Tomoyo and Amber turning around, they saw a very sad Sakura coming their way and they quickly figured out why.

"Oh Tomoyo!!" said Sakura hugging her. "Amber!!" Putting an arm around Amber's neck.

"I'm really really really sorry!!!" cried Sakura.

"Shhhh" said Tomoyo understanding, patting Sakura on the back. "It's okay..."

"I should have listened to you guys!!"

"Yeah you should have!" said Amber grinning.

"Amber!" said Tomoyo.

"What?? You and I both know Tomoyo it's been pretty lonely without our little Sakura here." said Amber

"You guys were right! He was just using me to get to my powers!!" said Sakura stopping her tears, she was filled with joy with the best girlfriends Sakura could have.

"We know Sakura... I wish we had done something more to stop you from getting hurt." said Tomoyo.

"Ok! Enough with this crap!" said Amber "Let's go kick Li's butt!!"

"No." said Sakura facing Amber.

"No?! Why not?!"

"Because I want some hard revenge. I want to do something reallyyy bad to him!"

"Sakura's BACK in ACTION!" yelled Amber happily.

"That's right! The old Sakura's back and with a hard cord attitude! I hate being weak and only feeling safe into someone's arms!"

"Yeah!!" cheered Amber.

"Angels Above is back! But we're different... We're now Angels Underground girls, and we're here for some fun!" said Sakura holding a fist.

"Hey Tomoyo! You in?" asked Amber

Smiling Tomoyo said yes.


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Fool Me Around

I know my story is getting boring so I need some major help!! I need some suggestion what should happen!! please put it in review! thx!

Okie, just some things to remember:

"blah"-talking

'blah' –thinking

(blah) –author's note

**Chapter 9: Don't Fool Me Around**

**---Penguin Park**

"So want to do some training today?" asked Li to the girl next to him.

"Uhh sure." said Sakura looking bored. "I'm really craving for ice cream Li, would you mind getting me a strawberry scoop?"

"Sure no prob." standing up from the park bench, Li looked around to find an ice cream stand.

Five minutes later Li was back with two ice creams in his hands. Looking around he saw a girl very familiar to him chatting with a guy who looked like he came from one of those athletic clubs.

'Sakura?! What is she doing talking to that guy!?' seeing how Sakura was laughing to whatever he just said. 'She's... she's... flirting! How dare he talks to my Sakura! Wait! What did I just say?! MY Sakura?! What the hell am I talking about! She's not mine and I don't want her!' _Pffttt stop lying to yourself _'Uhhh ok now I'm hearing voices... I must be crazy...'

"Hey Li!!" yelled Sakura waving. "You got my ice cream?"

"Yeah here."

"Eww. What is this!" said Sakura looking down at her ice cream.

"What's wrong?" asked Li looking at a perfectly good ice cream.

"It's soggy! Why in the world would you get me soggy ice cream Li?! Jeez... I think I don't really want to eat ice cream anymore." said Sakura throwing her ice cream away while the guy beside her was snickering. "Anyways meet Liam. He's a football star."

"Hey what's up?" said Liam, nodding to Li.

"Yeah... So Sakura want to go train now?"

"I don't feel like training today Li..." looking at Liam with those dreamy eyes. "Maybe next time."

"What kind of training do you do?" asked Liam curiously.

"Oh, umm sword fight." said Sakura quickly. Changing the subject Sakura said to Li "Listen, I've been thinking of Meling and I know she only has what 3 days here so I think you should just go and hang out with her since you're her boyfriend and all. Maybe you should go see her now Li since I will be going somewhere."

"Oh, ok then..." said Li looking a bit disappointed.

"Yea, so, see you." said Sakura walking away with Liam.

But Li didn't go to see Meling. He just sat at the park bench and started thinking 'What is wrong with Sakura? She suddenly seems so cold towards me. Oh no! Does she know I'm just using her to get to her powers?! No way... how could she have found out? Unless Andy or Eriol told her... But they wouldn't betray me... Ughhh!! You know what, I don't really need Sakura anymore! I know enough to conjure the power up by myself! But why do I feel so, so angry right now? _Jealousy _What! No! I can't be jealous! Why would I be jealous!? _Because she's going out with that Liam right this second and who knows what they are doing right now! _But, I have Meling... _Do you really love Meling more then Sakura? _Sure I do! Well... I don't.. I don't really know anymore... Grrr Enough of this!' standing up Li got out of the park and walked to find Sakura.

**S A K U R A ' S - H O U S E**

"Thanks I had a wonderful time Liam." said Sakura to the person inside a black Mercedes.

"Me too Sakura. Want to go hang out tomarrow?" asked Liam putting a hand threw his black hair.

"Sure, I'll call you. Bye!" and with that Sakura ran to her house.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

"Hello?" said Sakura answering her cell phone.

Hey it's me Tomoyo.

"Oh hey. The date went great! Where did you find him?!"

Oh, he's one of my cousin's friend... Soooo? What about Li?

"I was hoping he would go would be a bit more sad, but I can't really tell. I've been cold to him the whole day and ditched him for Liam and all he could say is about our training! I hate Li even more every time he mentions about training. It just reminds me how he used me!" yelled Sakura into the phone.

What's with the yelling? laughed Tomoyo. Anyways just keep being cold towards him...

"Ok. Oh Tomoyo I have something to ask you... DO you like someone?"

What? Of course not.

"Oh come on Tomoyo! I saw Eriol giving you the eye and I happen to know for a fact that you like him back!"

Where did you get such a crazy idea!

"Tomoyo......"

What?! I'm telling the truth! Why would I like that Eriol who has been driving me crazy with his prankings and I always have to yell at him and get him to pay attention to me so I could make him realize— Oh god I do like him.

"Ha I knew it!"

Omg when did this happen?!

"Oh my foolish Tomoyo. Love can get you blind."

Oh like you were with Li?

"Yes. Love is evil I tell you, evil!!!"

_Laughs _Then I don't think I want to go to the love direction with Eriol. I'll be happy being his emeny instead of his girlfriend.

"Oh Tomoyo... We'll see..."

I think I'll go now Sakura! Bye!

"Bye, see you at school tomarrow."

**:-:-:-School-:-:-:**

"Sooo did everything went as planned?" asked Amber eagerly.

"Yup! Plan crush Li is on it's way!" said Sakura happily.

"I can't wait to see Li get crushed with her power!" said Amber holding a fist.

"Hey Sakura." said a voice behind her.

"Oh, hey Li." seeing Li behind her as she turned

"Want to hang out with me after school?" said Li. Eriol who was beside Li was looking staright at Tomoyo, while Tomoyo blushed.

"Sorry Li. I'm hanging out with Liam. Remember him from yesterday?" asked Sakura enjoying asking this question.

"Oh him." said Li holding a tight fist. "What about the next day?"

"I think I'll be hanging out with the girls on that day. We haven't had a girls night out for a long time you know."

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll see you."

"Yea, maybe." said Sakura as she turned around walking away from the group.

"Hey Tomoyo, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Eriol.

"Uhh ok" looking confused.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me today, after school." said Eriol running his hand threw his dark bluish hair.

"That'll be nice." said Tomoyo blushing.

"Great! I'll see you at the front grate of school ok?"

"Sure."

"What was that all about?" asked Amber when Tomoyo caight up with them.

"I think Eriol just asked me out."

"HE WHAT?!" cried Amber. "You said no right?!"

"I said yes."

"Why in the world would you go out with Eriol?! He's our enemy!!"

"No... Sakura and Li are enemies. We're just their sidekicks or something."

_Groan_ "What did you do Tomoyo..." slapping a hand on her forehead.

"I think it's sweet. Eriol can be a real gentlman sometimes." said Sakura opening her locker.

"See Amber!" said Tomoyo

"Yea, whatever. You two both has gone over your heads."

"What about you and Andy, Amber?" teased Sakura.

"What about us?" asked Amber angrily.

"I think you'll make a cute couple!" said Tomoyo.

"Well I think it's gross considering we're blood relatives."

"Your what?!" asked Tomoyo and Sakura at the same time dropping their books.

"Me and Andy, we're cousins." said Amber calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Well it never came up!"


End file.
